


Forceable Family

by NerdKenz2001



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Baby Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Ships It, Dysfunctional Family, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Families of Choice, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier | Dandelion are Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parents, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parent, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Jaskier | Dandelion is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parent, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg is So Done, Young Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdKenz2001/pseuds/NerdKenz2001
Summary: Jeskier finds himself returning to Cintra after Gerald basically told him to “fuck off” on the mountain. Pavetta, who adored Jaskier’s music at her betrothal banquet, asks him to become the Cintrain Royal Bard (much to Calanthe’s chagrin). He soon finds himself apart of the lioness’ pride and he’ll find out what that truly means.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon & Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Calanthe Fiona Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Calanthe Fiona Riannon & Pavetta, Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Emhyr var Emreis/Pavetta, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Eist Tuirseach, Jaskier | Dandelion & Pavetta, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Pavetta & Eist Tuirseach
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Forceable Family

Jaskier took a big gulp of his ale as he tried to get his mind off of his one true “love”.

Heh.

_Love._

What a load of shit that is. _Love_ is what sent him over this thrice-damned continent for over twenty years with a _Witcher,_ of all people. He gave up twenty years of his life for a man who only ever saw him as a nuisance since he laid eyes on him. A man who thought that Jaskier was nothing better than the horse shit that came from Roach.

 _Fuck_ love.

 _Fuck_ Witcher’s.

And _fuck_ Geralt of Rivia.

 _’I am way to sober for this,’_ Jaskier thought bitterly as he asked for another pint of whatever crap this tavern in Cintra had. Right now he didn’t need fancy wines imported from Gods know where. He just needed some cheap ale that’ll make him drunk enough that-

“Jaskier. Queen Calanthe has requested your presence.” Some random Cintrain guard bellowed behind him and caused Jaskier to group his new pint of ale. 

“Can’t it wait until morning?” Jaskier muttered. 

“‘Fraud not. Queen Calanthe was very adamant,” The guard grunted and grabbed Jaskier by the arm. The bard sighed and let himself be dragged to the castle. It has been a long time since he has been to the the castle of Queen Calanthe and the Princess Pavetta. He did hear that Pavetta had given birth to a baby girl. 

Once he arrived at the throne room, he bowed to the royal family of Cintra. He might have been annoyed at being forced to abandoned the drink that he had, but he wasn’t about to loose his head just because he was inconvenienced. 

“Rise Jaskier.” Pavetta smiled at him as she quietly bounced a baby on her knee. “No need to bow to us. You are a friend of our family.”

”Speak for yourself,” Calanthe muttered as she laid her head on her had. “Anyway, my daughter wants to hire you as our royal bard.”

Jaskier’s mouth hung open. Yes, he was hired for certain events for royalty but as an official royal bard? To the Lioness of Cintra herself. By the gods this is a a big deal.

”C-can I have a moment to think bout it,” Jaskier stammered.

”No. Now,” Calanthe sighed. “My guards already collected your stuff from the inn and put them in your room. You my join us for our personal dinner so you can do...bardling things. Now you may leave.” 

The Cintrain guards grabbed Jaskier again and yanked him towards his room. Mousesack followed the fumbling Bard and spoke. “The dinner will be ready soon so make yourself...presentable. Queen Calanthe wasn’t fond of the idea of a bard, but Princess Pavetta insisted. Don’t waste this opportunity.”

With that, Jaskier was thrown in his room and watched as the others left him alone. Well, at least the room was better then the inn he was staying at and he was only slightly buzzed.

”Well, at least I’m sleeping in a nice bed with clean sheets.” The room was larger than the inn’s room. It had a large bed in the corner of the room, opposite of the window that overlooked the City of Cintra. There was a bench that was built into the wall under the window with what looks like _very_ comfy pillows that were probably made from silk. Next to the bench was a table with a stack of paper, some ink, and lots of candles to see. 

There was also a private bathroom that he would have to explore later. He needed a good soak with his wonderful bath salts and oils. after traveling with the White Wolf, who constantly tried to act like a wolf. 

_‘The irony. I’m working for the family that Geralt has tried to avoid with every ounce of his body.’_ Jaskier thought as he rubbed some oils on his skin so that he wouldn’t offend the royals with smelling like a tavern which sold cheap ale. He would need to take a bath after the dinner of course since bathing right now would take longer then he would care to admit.

A knock on his door startled Jaskier out of his thoughts and he quickly finished up and went to the door. Mousesack greeted him with a small smile. “Let’s get you to dinner with the Lioness and her pride.”

Jaskier nodded softly and followed him quietly, which was surprising since he was _never_ quiet. He did have manners though, considering he did bow again before he was allowed to sit at the end of the table.

”Why are you sitting down there, Jaskier?” Pavetta asked as she cut into her meal. “Come and sit next to us.”

”Honestly, I don’t like to follow the rules of aristocracy when it’s just my family,” Calanthe sighed before taking a gulp of her wine. “Get up here.”

”Yes, your maje-“ Calanthe gave him a look and he stopped. “I mean Quee-“

”Calanthe. Just refer to me as Calanthe.” Jaskier nodded quickly.

”Calanthe.”

The Lioness smiled softly and ate her food next to her husband. Eist just smiled at Jaskier and asked him questions about his life before arriving at Cintra. The bard gave a strained smile and told him about him performing at taverns and other royals. He did admit that this was the first time he was asked to become a royal bard.

”And The Witcher?” Urcheon asked. “How is he?”

Calanthe snapped her head towards Jaskier and raised an eyebrow when she noticed how the bard’s face became thunderous. “Does the little bard not follow his Witcher around anymore?”

”He made it perfectly clear that he wants nothing to do with me.” Pavetta put her hand on his shoulder and asked him what happened. He snorted in response. “I tried to cheer him up and he said that everything bad in his life has happened because of me! Me! The one who ended up almost dying because of a Djinn wish! The one who traveled with him for twenty years and never felt offended when he insulted me! Or when he slept around with that sorceress!”

”Now this is a story I would like to hear.” Eist muttered as he rested his head onto his hands.

”Sounds like you love him,” Pavetta replied.

” _Loved._ Right now he can kiss the arse of a Drowner for all I care.”

”Seems our bard as some bite,” Calanthe smirked. “I like it.”

”It seems that the Witcher broke his little heart,” Mousesack commented.

”Broke it, shattered it, crush it, ate it and spit out the remains in order to stomp on it.” The bard laughed bitterly. 

“You mentioned a sorceress,” The Royal sorcerer brought up.

“Yennefer of Venderberg.”

”Ah, her.”

”Although I’m not mad at her.” 

Pavetta raised an eyebrow. “Why not? she stole your Witcher.”

”He wasn’t mine in the first place,” Jaskier explained as he ate his food. “Besides, she wasn’t tied to him until he made that blasted wish with the Djinn. We ran into each other after the whole incident and plan to get together once a month to talk shit about him.”

”Sounds fun! Mind if I join?” Pavetta pleaded. Jaskier just shrugged his shoulders and old her that it would be up to Yennefer if she wanted her to join, but she most likely won’t since Yennefer would more then likely enjoy Pavetta’s company. 

“As much fun as discussing the horrible actions of the White Wolf,” Eist interrupted. “Jaskier, would you mind singing one of your famous songs?”

”Happy or Sad? Funny or romance?” 

“Sing us one of your newer songs!” Pavetta clapped her hands together.

”Well, it is a sad romance song. I wrote it after...”

”Well, sing it then,” Calanthe sighed. “Get on with it.”

Jaskier nodded and picked up his lute. He tuned the instrument before he opened his mouth to sings. 

_“ **These scars long have yearned for your tender caress/**_

_**To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own/** _

_**Rend my heart open, then your long profess/** _

_**a winding, weaving fate to which we both atone/** _

_**You flee my dream come the morning/** _

_**Your scent, berries tart, lilac sweet/** _

_**To dream of winter locks/** _

_**entwisted, stormy/** _

_**Of golden eyes, glistening as you weep/** _

_**The wolf I will follow into the storm/** _

_**To find your heart, it’s passion displaced/** _

_**By ire ever growing, hardening into stone/** _

_**Amidst the cold to hold you in a heated embrace/** _

_**You flee my dream come morning/** _

_**Your scent, berries tart, lilac sweet/** _

_**To dream of Winter locks/** _

_**entwisted, stormy/** _

_**Of golden eyes glistening as you weep/** _

_**I know not if fate would have us live as one/** _

_**Or if love’s blind chance we’ve been bound/** _

_**The wish I whispered, when it all began/** _

_**Did it forge a love you might never have found?/** _

_**You flee my dream come morning/** _

_**Your scent, berries tart, lilac sweet/** _

_**To dream of Winter locks/** _

_**entwisted, stormy/** _

_**Of golden eyes glistening as you weep/** _

Pavetta was dabbing her damp eyes with her handkerchief as Eist wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. 

“That was beautiful, Jaskier.” Pavetta gave a watery smile to the bard. “Was it about...?”

”Yes. I wrote it after our fight on the mountain.” Jaskier tightened his grip on his lute. “May I be excused?”

”Of course,” Pavetta said. “Would you like a bath brought up.”

Jaskier nodded and walked back slowly to his room, while trying to hold back the tears that threatened to leave his eyes. He missed Geralt. He still _loved_ Geralt. He wanted to be the one Geralt chose, not Yennefer. 

He just wants to be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell hard into the Witcher fandom.
> 
> BTW, the song is called “The Wolven Storm” or “Priscilla’s Song” from The Witcher III. I changed a few lyrics to make it about Geralt and that in this story Jaskier wrote it.


End file.
